There's No Day Like Tomorrow
by MegaGuy64
Summary: Tomoya wakes up in a hospital with no recollection of his past. As the doctor said, he has a little something called "amnesia." With not a single memory from his past, Tomoya must push forward into the future. Though, he does have some help...


_Nothing changes._

_No matter how hard I try…_

_Everything I love floats away…_

* * *

"Okay, what about your name?"

_Ah, my name, I think It's… Uh… Dammit._

I shook my head. With a sigh, the doctor checked something off on his clipboard. He stared at it for a moment, nodding, and standing from his seat.

"Amnesia."

My heart sunk. Not that I had any doubt in the first place, but having it said in front of me like this ruins any tiny sliver of hope. I glance up at the clock, almost cringing at the realization that I woke up a mere forty minutes earlier. Forty. Minutes. It all made me sick to my stomach.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That's remained of my memories. When I first awoke, I looked into a mirror and thought I was being kidnapped; thankfully the doctor stepped in to calm me down, but an overwhelming sense of hopelessness came over me after learning that it was just a reflection. I suppose there wasn't a need for advanced testing at that point- if I wasn't able to recognize my own face, a forty minute questionnaire must had been more than enough to diagnose me.

I slumped back in the chair, looking around the room for something to put my focus on. A couple of medical tools, various posters about the food groups and the human body, just a cliche hospital room… I think. Unfortunately for me, none of these things were able to pull my mind from the gutter.

"I'll call someone you know-" the doctor stopped, giving a sheepish look before saying "Ah… sorry- I mean someone that knows you." With a quick glance at the clipboard, the doctor mumbled to himself before making his way out the door.

Someone… Who knows me?

"Ah, by the way," the doctor chimed from the doorway, "your name is Tomoya Okazaki. It would be bad if we sent you out without telling you your name."

A wave of nostalgia flashed through my mind like thunder.

Tomoya… Okazaki…

A foreign name, but one that I'm positive I've heard before. I dig at the back of my mind, but a dam stands in my way, blocking me from all the memories that I apparently lost.

No- lost is the wrong word. I just misplaced them is all. That has to be it, otherwise I wouldn't be feeling this reminiscent of a name that I've never heard before. One step at a time, I just have to find a way to find the pieces and put them back together.

* * *

The lobby, filled with people walking to and fro, bustles with activity. From what I remember, the doctor said it was a fairly small town compared to others, so I thought I'd be relatively empty. There's a chance I just forgot what 'small' meant, though…

I scanned around, looking around for this mysterious person who the doctor claimed would "pick me up." Honestly, I felt like a kid, but the situation would only become worse if I managed to get myself lost. So, I sat there twiddling my thumbs, hoping to escape the nauseating smell of antiseptics sooner rather than later.

A few people glance, a few people stare, but none of them approach me.

Wait… is it a girl or a guy?

I cringed at my stupidity. _'Way to go, Tomoya.'_

Standing from my seat, I started making my way back towards the doctor's office before-

"Tomoya!"

The force of a bull crashes into me, sending me a good few feet in the air before landing on the floor. Air is forcefully mashed out of my lungs as two hands wrap themselves around me, squeezing around my torso like a wrench.

"I'm so glad you're okay! You idiot!"

The culprit of the near-death experience makes herself known, releasing her death grip and looking at me with tears in her eyes. A young girl, around the age of twenty; vibrant purple hair adorning her head braided into a ponytail and her violet eyes looking right back into mine.

"You're… the person picking me up?"

I could feel the eyes of everyone in the lobby staring right at us. Being in the center of attention like that started to make me feel embarrassed, so I made it my objective to get out of here as soon as possible… which might be a problem with this girl.

For a moment, silence. The girl did nothing but stare right at me. I felt my face heat up as I looked away to avoid her gaze, only to see a crowd of people standing around us.

Gah, this is uncomfortable.

With ninja-like speed, the girl flung herself off of me while attempting to hide her face with her hair. "Ah... yes…"

Following her lead, I stood up myself, continuing to avoid the gaze of the group of people around us. "T-then we should go, right?"

"Yup."

We both made our way out of the hospital at incredible speed, leaving only a trail of dust in our wake. As I set foot outside, I realized that it was almost dark, as the sun had almost completed setting.

"Sorry about that," the girl said standing beside me. "Guess I got too excited."

I just glanced, unable to respond. She talked as if we were best friends, but I only get the same nostalgic feeling from before when I look at her- I can't even remember her name. The back of my head throbbed once, sending a shock throughout my body, but still- nothing came to mind.

"Do I-..."

I stopped mid-sentence, becoming conscious of the fact that this could be my girlfriend or wife that picked me up. The doctor said nothing of the sort, only calling her a "person I knew," but hurting her feelings would only serve to make me feel like an asshole.

"You... really have amnesia, huh?"

"Yeah."

The girl closed her eyes for a moment, giving a short "hm" before giving a stout nod. "Kyou."

"Eh?"

The girl spun around, facing her whole body towards me. "My name's Kyou," she spoke, looking at the sky as if remembering something. "We've been friends since highschool."

Ah.

"The doctor already told you everything?"

"Mhm."

"So… What are we going to do?"

'Don't worry," Kyou stated matter-of-factly, "I have a pretty good plan to get your memories back. Until then, since they rented out the apartment you were staying in, you can stay at my place."

"Uh-"

My face heated up again at the mention of my living arrangements. Staying with a girl like this…

"Stupid, get your head out of the gutter." A playful shove knocked me back to my senses.

"Haha… sorry."

Mumbling something along the lines of "even with amnesia," Kyou shook her head before continuing.

"Anyway, we'll go to an old bakery you used to visit all the time. I have a feeling seeing that place will get your mind going." Her voice started to lower at mention of the bakery, almost mumbling by the end. She gave me a once-over, most likely looking for some sort of breakthrough.

"Sorry, don't remember anything about a bakery."

"...Hm. Well, let's go"

"Right behind ya'."

* * *

For some reason or another, I… started feeling angry at myself while we were making our way to the bakery. There's nothing to be mad about; we were just walking down the sidewalk, Kyou telling stories of my apparent delinquency in school, but something in the pit of my stomach… It was pure hatred. A ball of emotion that I couldn't control, and it only got worse as we neared the bakery.

"You okay?"

Looks like I couldn't hide it that well, either. No reason to make her worry, though.

"Yeah. It's just strange, is all. I keep getting deja vu, but nothing's coming back to me."

She peered at me for a second, almost as if looking through my thinly veiled lie, before nodding. Silence began filling the void, making the already somewhat awkward space around us grow stronger. No one was around us, not even the earlier sounds of cars and such interrupted the quietude of the late afternoon. With a bit of mental fortitude, I was able to stomach the rogue spark of anger, but I could still lingering in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey, Tomoya. I was wondering…" she asked hesitantly, breaking the silence. She sounded torn- unsure of something.

"Hm? Kyou?"

"Does-… does the name Ushio ring any bells?"

…

My legs stopped moving.

"Tomoya?"

Within seconds I found myself on the ground; scratching at my head and wheezing.

_It won't stop-_

"Tomoya!"

The ball of anger from before exploded, rendering me weak and useless. One after another, each of my limbs started to fail.

_It won't stop throbbing._

A spiral of darkness filled my vision as tears traced down my cheeks. With each beat of my heart, it screamed in agony, sending my nervous system into a world of suffering. A familiar saying filled my soul, echoing throughout the realm of my conscience.

_"Nothing changes._

_No matter how hard I try…_

_Everything I love floats away…"_

…

It's my voice, but I'm positive I never said those words…

Even with amnesia, I _know_ this didn't come from me, but that means-

Who...?

Why… does it sound like me?


End file.
